


Uncomforable_Fell

by heCat



Category: Dusttale- fandom, Horrortale-fandom, Mafiatale- fandom, Underfell- fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alize in deppression, Alize is Frisk, Alize is a sweetheart, F/M, Gaster can't stop smokin' dat weed, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Murderer Sans, My First Fanfic, Possesive Sans, Red tongues and you know what, Sadist Sans, Sans is a fucking rapist, Suicidal Thoughts, dark stuf, i post rarely so dont kill meh, mafia, monsters out of the underground, war between humans and monsters again, yandere sans?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heCat/pseuds/heCat
Summary: Alize cannot stay dead. Even if she lost all determination, she keeps reseting.Sans can't stay away. Even if he lost all hope for better, he keeps following her. . .( Currently working on chapter 3. )





	1. Prologue

 

 

**Once upon a time, two different races ruled the world: Humans and Monsters. War broke out between them. At the end humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with the powerful spell.**

 

Soon enough, humans' greed for more power became another war between them.

 

 

However, less than four decades later, a tiny human child fell underground. They died from fall.  
And that alone broke the barrier. 

 

After that, monster race came back into the Surface again and then this second war ended up quickly. Everyone lived in peace. _**Happily ever after.**_

 

 

 Yet, _**that isn't true.**_

 Even after 15 years, somewhere from people eyes the war continued.  
Between _countries..._  
Between _politics_...

Between _mobsters and another mafia gangs..._

 

And between _humans and monsters._

 

 

_**I** t_ _**hasn't ended.**  _

 

Every human and monster in their heart knew that.


	2. The start of an interest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is scattered.

"Nobody informed me about this."

Gaster took another thick layer of papers and gave a look at them, while holding a cigarette in his other hand.  
"You have to deal with that sooner or later anyway, it's mandatory.  
The landlord is a human & also with some very interesting connections to some gangs, which has drug deals and casinos under their paw."

"Welp, that's fuckin' **boring** and **unoriginal**." Sans frowned.

He never liked doing these things. Playing the "speaking about the deals" game to the dumbasses with the power, they didn't know how to properly use. Sure, it wasn't difficult to make a person to do what Sans wanted them to, but it didn't gave any enjoyment to him. He was tired going to the dull, crowded places and smile a fake smile to the people, which looked at Sans like their money bank. The pretending, like he cared about those people and was harmless. It bored him out.  
_He wished to have some fun and exitement for once. Anything for that..._

"Yeah, I know. Too bad I can't do anything about this since we have no right to choose other options." Gaster agreed.

"So, where's Papyrus?" Sans asked.

"Having a fun trip to the good old Snowid."

"...And what are ya doing?"

Gaster spinned the chair, he was sitting on, around and took a pile of documents, then turned back to the younger brother and trowed the pile at the table.  
Sans let out a sigh of despair.

"...How long will it be?"

Gaster inhaled the smoke deeply, biting the end of the cig. A black ball of smoke curled out of skeleton's mouth, nearly touching the ceiling.  
"Till the evening."

Sans walked to the door, took the fedora hat and covered the crack-hole, which was in his right side of his skull.

"Good luck breaking somebody's legs..." the brother said before Sans left the room.

 

 * * * * *

 

 

Sun burned in the windows of the street houses. It wasn't very bright and warm, since it was early morning, and the shadow the buildings shed made it more chilly. Still, this was nothing, compared to the Snowid's pure coldness. The snow-caped streets, bright golden lights, the _blood stained snow_...

 His smile widened a bit, remembering the old hometown. _Papyrus, you're a lucky bastard._

 Skeleton was siting on a bench in front of the casino, waiting for it to be opened. Street was wide, full of people. Sans shifted his eyes separately on each building, with a little hope that something unusual will catch his attention. Yet, in the end he was left frustrated. Nothing unusual happened until the casino started working.

 

 

 The building Sans entered also wasn't that unusual. Just a spacious place with a bar, whatever slutty singers screaming their heads out and some playing machines in the corner of everything. Unsurprisingly, the place filled up less than half an hour with people from the casino opening. Customers were mostly local humans, some which an ordinary person couldn't even suspect of them being regulars in such place.  
 Sans sat down on one of the red couches, eyeing each walk-by person. Several hours passed and it was noon.

 

"...Boredom of afternoon duty could be relieved by friendly conversation, don't you think?" someone finally approached him.

"Yeah, but what 'bout gettin' right to the business?"

Human took a seat and asked: "A monster sent by Gaster?"

 Few of the human's bodyguards stood surrounding him. A waitress came to them to offer some alcohol or a cigarette, but skeleton refused.

"A brother actually. Name's Sans."

 

They began talking and deal. The human, like others, was easy to read. Sans secretly checked person's soul and found out he was orange. _ **Bravery, huh... Explains a lot.**_  
 More time went by. Sans fought really, really hard to not roll his eyes in frustrated boredom. So he ended conversation as he manipulated the human  & made them really disturbed.

 

 When Sans got out of the tormenting place, it was when the blue sky was dyeing pinkish red. He tested his clock and verified he spent minimum 8 hours just to pick up information and solve it. Seems that the asshole did ripped a lot of time from him...  
 Sans walked down the street, after he calculated he had enough time to enjoy himself a bit.

 Since the street was still with quite a lot of people, he couldn't use his short cut. Decided that skeleton had to walk.  
Suddenly after few steps the door ahead, which's building was supposedly some kind of shelter, opened widely and a dirty human was thrown out. She tried to stand up, but other humans from the building came out and shouting something started kicking the victim. People in the street walked by. So did Sans. Sight was unexpected and a little curious to look at, but it wasn't his business. Besides, Sans planned going to a bar, not to stare at humans beating homeless.

Thinking about it, the streets were more and more enlarged with beggars. To find at least one homeless, no matter if its a monster or a human, in a corner of a big street begging for some change became usual and ordinary thing.  Well, reason for that was clear. The surface was a tempting place, every monster would dream of going and living there. Just after some time, it slowly becomes tedious, frustrated monsters would either return back, or either get in trouble for stealing and killing someone, since they end up loosing their money. Not mentioning the human gangs fighting child fights and getting revenge on innocent people just because the person didn't liked them, or in reverse, the person wasn't liked by them...

 

 

"Oh, welcome" fire monster greeted. As soon as Sans stepped in, he went straight to sit down in front of Grillby at the bar and order mustard. The bar honestly got him good. At once, normal music, sound of monsters chatting and smell of tasty meat coming from kitchen in the room behind the bar- nothing compared to the casino Sans suffered in today.  
 When finished the bottle, Sans straightaway took out his phone and called Gaster. Gave a short, plain story about the landlord's talk and the most facts squeezed out of it.

"No good?" asked after finishing.

"I'm unsure about it," the sound of lighting up a new cigarette was heard from the phone "but Undyne wouldn't be bothering my ass if it wasn't important. I'm not filled with details since last week. Makes me think something interesting is going on in the authorities."

"Mm..."  
Sans popped off the second bottle lid and poured the mustard to his mouth. The spice felt good. Got his wind after two big gulps and spoke: "Anyway, what's the deal in Snowid? I hadn't got any word of what Pap's doing..."

"Oh, about that? What I know is that Undyne is also bothering Papyrus with some weird orders."

"When will he come back?"

"Friday... I need to fix some papers at a moment."

"Ok, make sure you won't burn the house down with your smoking habits"

"Ok, make sure you won't come back drunk with your drinking habits"

" **Fuck you** "

"At least I will get laid _unlike you_ "  
Gaster chuckled before Sans ended the call. Sans squeezed the mustard bottle with slight irritation and drunk it.

"...Will you order a third?" Grillby asked.

"Yeah please give me third one"  
Fire monster handed another container of delicious mustard. Skeleton consumed every drop of the liquid.

 

 

 Tree bottles of mustard seemed enough to satisfy. When skeleton went out of the building it was already dark. He needed to get back home before Gaster gets more annoying for the fact of him returning late. Yet, Sans wanted to take a walk to there. There was only a few people in a corner, the street lights shined dimly. Silence lurked in the dark. This night gave Sans pleasant nostalgia. Thought, it would be perfect, _if there was someone he could scatter the silence with screams..._

 But tonight didn't feel like it.  
Tonight, he wanted to have much calmer night and relax.

Sans steps quietly echoed. He was alone at a moment. An odd feeling lingered to Sans. He stopped, wanting to catch up with the atmosphere. His eyes shifted to every detail of street and the buildings. Then he noticed.

 Someone was standing at the roof. The person didn't noticed skeleton's silhouette teleporting near. When he approached the person, he saw who was there. _A girl. Messy hair. Dirty jeans and dirty thick jacket._

 

 

_She stood at the roof._

_She felt numb and pointless. Why..._  
_Why did she ever existed?_

 _Looking down from the edge she saw one step to salvation. Wondering,_  
_if death would be quick._  
_If it would hurt and how hard._

_She stood. And fell. So slow and yet too fast._

  
_Skeleton looked at the sight._  
_The sound of cracking. And the sound of hard landing. The silence was scattered away. Everything fell white._

Then Sans woke up. He was in his own room, lying in bed and dressed in sweat.


End file.
